The Ultimaverse
Summary The Ultimaverse is a collection of numerous other fictional verses that either ThePerpetual or someone with whom he is closely affiliated have created over the course of several years. Though each verse is its own, self-contained fiction, the verses and the characters contained therein often cross over with one another, as well as with entirely new verses beyond the Ultimaverse (ex. for use as characters in Tabletop RPGs, for example), warranting the classification of this collective of realities as a singular, united verse. Primarily, the verse follows the story told by the four-part saga of What Lies Beyond, The Last Kingwar, Babylon, and Hero's Path. The remainder of these verses are also contained within the over-arching Ultimaverse, but are not as directly related, only following similar verse rules. Due to the presence of some realities that were ran in Tabletop RPG engines such as Paizo's Pathfinder RPG, some aspects of other verses (such as the aforementioned, Dungeons and Dragons homebrew, etc.) are considered secondary canon to the Ultimaverse. The individual verses contained within the Ultimaverse are as follows: Hero's Path The "main" story from which many of the Ultimaverse's important characters stem. Not too long ago, a seal separating the dreamscape Yesod from the physical reality of Malkuth is mysteriously broken, imposing Fading between the two realities upon Earth. This resulted, among other things, in both the subsequent invasions of Qlippoth, Daemons, and other dark beings manifested within the Yesod upon an unprepared global society, and much of the world being swallowed up by the Banemist, a thick red fog that absorbs magic and devours life. At the outset of the story, Zain, the Heroic Essence, awakens from a deep slumber within a ruined containment facility, and comes to learn of the world's ruination. The mystery proves far more complex than initially anticipated as the apparent source of this Fading, the "monster" elven hermit Tessera Skye, only leads to more questions, as the nature of this strange calamity continues to elude The Heroic Essence's ever-growing party of investigators. The Last Kingwar An ongoing Pathfinder campaign still in progress. After the earth was split into two, following the First Kingwar between the Dawnward and the Duskward lords, it has been in gradual cycles of flux, the metaphysics of reality and morality shifting to accommodate the parties currently in power, as civilizations around the world rise and fall like the ebb and flow of the tides. Eons pass, as Risen Kings that occasionally survive the Kingwars that define the end of each Cycle gradually gather and wander the planes in search of the answer to the riddle that is their reality. In the midst of these conditions, a new set of Petitioners to the station of Risen King arose, along with peculiar and ominous portents worldwide, marking what would surely be the last of these Kingwars... What Lies Beyond A story exploring much of the verse's cosmology. Tied to the mythos of Hero's Path. A wager between the two primeval, truly insurmountable forces in the world, referred to simply as The All-Ending and The Unending, goes roughly as follows: if humanity becomes capable of reaching beyond the Echoes into the realms beyond the Negative Existence enshrouding Manifestation, and therefore achieve a state of being akin to The Unending, it will inherit an equivalent power and topple The All-Ending's influence upon the Echoes. Conversely, if humanity's spark is well and truly extinguished across all of the Echoes, The Unending, too, will collapse in upon itself, granting its nemesis free reign over reality. This latter circumstance is nearly what came to pass, once. The Death of the Nephalem, primeval humanity, across the Echoes of their existence and subsequent usurpation of Manifestation by the rampant Qlippoth caused the Unending's influence over the Echoes to wane, little by little, until they had all seemed extinguished at last. ...save one. Abirik'l, a wrathful, tortured soul smuggled away in the very depths of Cocytus by a sentimental fiend that couldn't bear to part with it, at last reached out to some unknown power, attaining the means to destroy his captor and, gathering up the essentia of his freedom, took to the bleak existence in which he found himself in a quest for vengeance and justice against all evil things. Yet, it would not take long for such a quest to grow far greater in scope than initially planned. Key to Infinity Dæcrode, a member of a dying race known as the Dustkin, and on the run from an oppressive, galaxy-spanning empire headed by the Emperor Dav'rov, newly inherited from the ill-timed death of his father, encounters a sympathetic ear in a space station by the name of Mark Koskeron, and is forced to reveal his identity due to the pursuit of hostile bounty hunters. Wrapped up in his adventure, Mark tells Dæcrode of rumors he's overheard regarding a mythical "Key to Infinity", supposedly the source of all ether the world's futuristic technology has harnessed to make the future possible... if it truly exists, then time runs short, for Dav'rov surely has designs to capture such a relic of unbridled power for himself, and unknown contenders may yet lurk in the shadows... Shattered Crown Having lost his throne and his kingdom while away on a trip with an ambassador to the nation of his childhood crush Sophia, Prince Sebastian, bewildered and lost, learns about the on-again, off-again wars that have plagued the continent of Rhaeorza for two centuries. Yet, with the aid of his lifelong retainer and mentor, the blacksmith-hero Sargohn Forgeheart, to restore order to his fallen kingdom. Along the way, to be certain, he conquers foe after foe, and forges new alliances and even genuine friendships as he comes to age in the midst of the warzone. Yet, it must be remembered, that life is no fairy tale- with the presence of looming enemy forces full to the brim with conviction in their cause, the dark past Sebastian's parents hid from him, and the secrets buried within the earth long before this on-and-off war ever sparked into fruition, Sebastian is forced to learn the meaning of sacrifice and of impossible choices. The Awakening Unbeknownst to the civilized world, The Watchers has rooted out Espers, objects, beings, or other phenomena suffuse with psionic energy, and kept them under lock and key in the bowels of its twenty-six Containment Facilities. However, in the year 20XX, an ancient stirring in the bowels of the world reawakens the psychic potential latent in mankind and various other objects in the universe, dramatically increasing the rate at which Espers manifest in the world, and leaving The Watchers desperately short on manpower as those humans with psionic powers suffer malfunctions and backfires in these new powers at best, or terrorize the populace as self-styled super"heroes"... at not-the-worst. The secret is out, and psychic powers are here to stay. In the midst of this all, squadrons of Espers, newly-awakened or otherwise, whose service they are confident enough they can maintain are sent to the depths of these containment facilities, promising freedom and other rewards for doing something significant to stem the tide. Yet, not even The Watchers could predict that one such squadron was fated to come upon E-0001, the very first of the Espers, awake for the first time since The Watchers was founded... Witch Hunter Babylon The Clockwinder Proxy Homeward Sojourn Panderas Castle-verse Lizardish-verse Powers of the Verse The levels of power and impressiveness of special abilities contained within the Ultimaverse vary dramatically, depending on which of the individual component verses one considers. Some verses contain a plethora of multiple Tier 1 characters with potent hax, while others possess characters largely contained in the lower tiers. Characters Hero's Path Zain Vaerpath Tessera Skye Magus Rune Bluewulf Saffron Ruin Valyn Crimblade Mr. Arotsuna Cpt. Darte Jones Metenros Odin Astryloth Naux The Last Kingwar Petitioners *Galen *Solas *Veleth *Bing-Bong *Brave *Gorzuul *Barry The Chopper *The Crusader *Yellow Jacket *Kaitlyn Rosenwind *Vyrion *Adrian Xaulles Blades of Dawn *Muse *Eowyn *Dread Captain Irons *Tiamat *Diosceles *Cipher *Nagato Past Risen Kings *Azure *Celenus *Rozalyn Blackwell *Varitz Iestheid *Arriok Smytih *Father Chains *Dawnward King Grael The King's Cure *Axel Godfrey *Leah *Kordall *Varrian *Zasha *Kayne Vassals *Nevermore *Irisiel *Seraph Dragonheart *Estor *Bong Aurii *Humbaba *The World Serpents *Cathedral Nemesis *Taurfirion *Ahriman *Nymrell *Andromeda *Anima Other *Cassitar *Dogwood *Nago *The Queen of Clocks *Maria Sophrizt *Victor *Astrid *Khufu *Ser Geoffrey *Martonus *Karver *Rikael *Lilia The Isocate *Raphael *Asmodeus *(More, but not yet characters) What Lies Beyond The Unending The Allending Abirik'l Samazerale Kristine Ninjri Feather Jasonne Tealfire Elden Dark Gaile Leviathanian Game Over Zandiria Key to Infinity Dæcrode Diriag Phoenix Cadefried Mark Dav'rov The Stranger Shattered Crown Prince Sebastian Sargohn Forgeheart Qalya Mazefire Nelle Vyrgil Clein Sophia The Awakening E-0001 E-4481 Hector Vair Witch Hunter The Witch Hunter Oliver Hex Haiku Rhodia Weximn Silence Unseen Babylon Kaizul Johne Hawkins Terminus Hope Mariv the Crow Gilgamesh Xin Kisugara Grizzly Nauctis Jeperro Crow Zuterial Theletos The Clockwinder Proxy Mr. Fahrenheit Treesus Chryst 3YZ, Supreme Dalek Crystalline Porcupine Beta Phoenix Captain Square Sir Rainbow The Crimson Tyrant Homeward Hikari Gabriel Jupiter Thales Duncan Fullchester Caltissim the Proud Sojourn Roan of Windreach Phantom The Drifter V Eklyyk Der Xho Siegmunde Panderas Elazon Morgenese Soncel of the Vale Ebon Oakenbane Castle-verse Degh Brutalizer Soren Eldrazi Meatshield Sparky The Wizard Flayn Dew-Man The Mahogany Wizard Shaite-Knight Lizardish-verse Dark Pikachu Pikachu King Kaiva Random Hobo Exile Bulky Bib Ironbeard Luigi Crowtein Arbiter - Currently Unassigned/Other Bane Maria Kainu Payn Sulphur Immolus Sarx Vassiens Lavender Tsukino Fuhaizu Cerelio Tsadoc the Red Scratch Max Liberty Sarmalie Helios Sirocco Guardian Nocturne Ted Yeavirn Gaeowyn Arondight Raven The Gibbous Madness Sasha Rigmund Riverghost Category:Verses Category:Perpetual's Pages Category:The Ultimaverse